the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfick
Alfick (Alf/ie and M/'ick') is the friendship paring between Alfie Lewis and Mick Campbell. The two started off as friends, but when Amber kissed Alfie, their friendship went downhill. At the end of Season 1 and in Season 2, the two seemed to be back on good terms. View the Alfick Gallery. Aflick Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Mick is angry that Amber kissed Alfie in the play practice. *Mick tries to attack Alfie afterwards. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Mick is mad at Alfie because he thinks that Alfie went on a date with Amber. *Mick pushes Alfie, and Alfie falls to the ground. *Mick says that Alfie is faking when he pretends to be hurt (which he really is, but no one believes him). * Mick tells Mr. Winkler that his history project will be on the Roman Gladiator games, with him as a gladiator and Alfie being the one he kills. * Mick asks Jerome what Amber could possibly see in Alfie. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *They sit next to each other at breakfast. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Mick yelled at Alfie after he tackled Amber during parents day. House of Flames / House of Passages *They sit together during dinner. *Mick laughs when Alfie "falls out of his chair in amazement". House of Cameras / House of Numbers * When Alfie is looking at his reflection in a soup scooper, Mick pushes it into his head. * They are seen talking to each other before Trudy leaves. * They are walking through the hall laughing together. * When Mick gets called to Mr. Sweet's office, Alfie teases him, saying that he might never come back like Joy. * Alfie stands next to Mick during the Sporting Challenge, while Jerome is near Mara. * They sit to each other during breakfast. * They sit across from each other in the sitdown strike. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Alfie (with Jerome) teases Mick (and Mara) in the hallway. * Mick teases Alfie (and Jerome) about their failed scam. * Mick asks Alfie (and Jerome) to stop teasing him and Mara. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Mick doesn't seem interested in what happened to Alfie, and would rather go out and exercise. House of Reunion / House of Memories * Mick takes part in surprising Alfie; however, he wants to leave immediately after. * Before leaving, he slaps Alfie on the back and tells him he looks strong. House of Hazard / House of Charades * Mick plays along with Alfie's head of house charade. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Alfie, with Jerome, plays a prank on Mick by replacing his sports gear with Amber's clothes. * Alfie goes to say goodbye to Mick. House of Pests / House of Betrayal * When Alfie's cot breaks, Mick is audibly annoyed. * Nina mentions that Alfie and Mick were the ones who ordered the most food each. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Alfie makes fun of Mick dancing with Fabian. * Alfie accidentally bumps into Mick when he's running through the hallway, and Mick gets annoyed. Season 2 House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Alfie is at Mick's farewell party. *They are goofing around (with the others) while taking pictures. *Alfie bids Mick goodbye with the others before he leaves. *Alfie watches Mick and Mara make up (with Jerome, Joy and Patricia). *Alfie looks genuinely upset when Mick is leaving. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Alfie greets Mick when he comes back to Anubis House. *They hug. *Alfie comforts Mick by leading him to the food when Mick sees Mara kissing Jerome. Category:M/M Category:Pairings Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings Category:Article stubs